Large venues, such as shopping malls, hospitals, factories or office buildings usually require air conditioning to output a cool airflow or heated airflow to adjust the indoor temperature, energy of the cool airflow or heated airflow is usually not fully utilized; and sometimes information about merchandise discounts, holiday activities information or service information, and so on also need to be displayed for users, and such information always displayed using advertising board, which leading to some consumers can not see the information in time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an information pushing device and a smart ventilation apparatus that can overcome the limitations described.